Brothers
by WildThoughts941
Summary: Luffy loves his brothers. Ace and Sabo were the ones who lit up his lonely world when everyone else ignored him. But now, this is the only way for his brothers to stay alive. It's either their lives or his freedom. The answer is obvious to Luffy. Although Ace might kill him and Sabo would give a lifetime lecture if they ever find out, he smiled sadly.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the One Piece anime or manga**

 **Hello! I finally finished writing the first chapter! I didn't know writing a story could be this time-consuming! Or maybe it's just me being slow.**

 **Like I said previously, this is my first time ever writing a fanfiction or a story at all, so show mercy if you want to criticize, which I still welcome by the way because it will help me improve as well.**

 **This story might be slow-paced because I'm just doing this whenever I have free time.**

 **Oh! One more thing.**

 **I know I said there will be a time skip on one of the first few chapters. I changed my mind. This chapter starts out after the time skip already.**

 **So, in the current timeline, Luffy will be 14 years old while Ace and Sabo will be 20 years old.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Move to Grand Line City

 _Military Headquarters_

Sengoku had finished the last of his paperwork for the day. The past few weeks have been brimming with reports of various crimes in different cities. He was starting to get a headache from reading all of them. "Finally, I can get some rest," he sighed in relief. For now, maybe it will be quiet even if only for a while.

But of course, his peace lasted only about 20 seconds, because he could hear that idiot Garp marching down to his office.

"Sengoku!" he slammed the door open. "You better have convinced the Gorosei about my proposal!" he demanded.

"Garp, can you please stop shouting every single time you need to talk? And how many times do I have to tell you, it is not as simple as you think. There are too many complications. It would be best if you let this matter drop," he stood up and walked over to the balcony overlooking the military base. Garp followed him.

"I don't get why you are so stubborn on this matter! What is so wrong with letting him go to a school of all things?" he stressed.

" _Because_ I do not want another fiasco to happen like last time!" Sengoku shouted. He paused and took a calming breath, "All these years, he has been educated by personal tutors. So why are you suddenly feeling the need to send him to school? The child is not even in a position where he can freely attend one."

"This is not only about his education! Luffy needs to mingle with people of his own age. Don't you think keeping him confined in this building for 3 years is too harsh a punishment for what he did?"

"You very well know that was not my decision. In fact, he was lucky to be let off with just a house-arrest," the admiral grimaced. "If it were any other person, they would have been straight-up executed or sentenced to a life-long prison. And it still does not seem like the boy learned his lesson ever since he came here."

"We still found him every time, you already put a tracker on him since that last incident which helped us find him much quicker. Also, he only tries to get out when you stop giving him meat or because he's bored!"

"I only did that because he messed up searching _my_ office first whenever he loses that blasted hat!"

The war hero sighed, " Luffy is not a kid who can keep still in one place. He rebels a lot because he feels trapped. C'mon! he's only 14, show some sympathy for the brat you old geezer. If he is in a friendlier environment, he won't be so wild anymore."

The admiral doubted that " It would not be wise to give him any ideas to try something like that again Garp."

"Listen, I already feel like the worst grandfather in the world! I have never asked anything from you in all the years we have known each other. But now, I'm asking you this favour for my boy. That kid is full of life and energy! He can't just continue his life like this Sengoku. Let him out in the light if only for a few years until he finishes his studies. You can have hundreds of bodyguards watching him if you want. Just help me out on this," the grey-haired man finished.

Sengoku seemed to contemplate at that. He would hate to handle another situation that could potentially become a ticking-time-bomb that will blow up in his face. But, he also felt guilty because the boy is _Garp's_ grandson, who is a dear friend to him. He would hate to be in the war hero's position, having to choose between family or justice.

The room was silent. Both lost in their own thoughts.

Sengoku had not been prepared to deal with this matter again so early in the morning. Sadly, life seems to make things even worse for the fleet admiral, as Akainu came barging into his office.

"What is this I hear about letting that little devil attend a school? This is unacceptable Sengoku," he scowled.

"This is also none of your concern Sakazuki. And don't call my grandson a devil you brat!" he barked.

Akainu sneered, "I couldn't care less if he's your grandson I'll call him whatever I want. He shouldn't even be walking around in this building. We should have locked him up in a jail cell and let him rot to hell."

Garp clenched his hands tightly, "watch your mouth or else I'll give you a handful of my fist!"

"That's enough the both of you!" Sengoku intervened before things could escalate. "Sakazuki, maybe it would be better to have the kid go to this school. It will make life in headquarters easier and it saves much trouble for all of us."

"What? How do you think this is going to even work? The menace would only use this outlet to escape, or worse Dragon somehow finds out about him," he argued.

"That won't happen, I already told you Dragon thinks he is dead and he has never even seen the boy since he was born," Garp countered. "Plus, he has a tracker on him now."

"Why not just let him do it Sakazukiiii~" Kizaru voiced airily, coming through the door and leaned against one of the walls.

Sengoku raised a hand and rubbed his forehead. Any more people coming through that door would not do well for his growing headache. Although, he was surprised to hear Kizaru of all people agree with Garp and him since he usually takes Akainu's side whenever there is a disagreement between the military officials during their meetings.

Akainu was obviously livid, "Don't tell me you are siding with them on this Borsalino! Have you lost your mind as well?" he questioned with a disgusted look adorning his face.

"Hmmm...let's see..." he drawled, "we brought in Luffy-chan 5 years ago If I remember correctly. From what I've seen of him, the longer you keep him enclosed the harder he retaliates. Clearly, any discipline done to him is not stopping his stubborn streak and we're not babysitters as well, soooo give him a platform to be troublesome somewhere else~," he shrugged his shoulders.

In other words, he just wants to get rid of him, Sengoku sweatdropped.

"There will, of course, be conditions laid out if you want this proposal to be approved Garp," Sengoku started.

"Firstly, the school he will be attending to must be Grand line Academy." The school is partially owned by the military, so they can have better control of the boy's movement. "Secondly, there will be people assigned to keep an eye on him in this duration of his schooling. They cannot be anyone from your squad," he stated before Garp gets too cheery.

"Gahaha! I knew you will agree with me, my friend! Fine, I accept both of your conditions and I will find someone to-

"I will only accept this if the Cipher Pol agents watch him." Akainu abruptly cuts in.

Nobody spoke for a few seconds.

Garp erupted, "WHAT ARE YOU MAD? THEY ARE AN ASSASSINATION SQUAD!"

"No, they do not only work as assassins that is their undercover job. For their disguise, they run a well-known hotel service. More importantly, the Grand Line Academy is near the vicinity of their building," he pointed out.

"I actually agree with Sakazuki on this decision," Sengoku announced.

He could tell Garp was about to protest, so he explained quickly, "the lower officials do not know of the boy's captivity Garp. They only know him as your student and not even as your grandson. It will be too dangerous to just let anyone take care of him. That is why the CP9 agents are perfect for this job because they are aware of his position within the world government. And, it would become suspicious if the military HQ there suddenly houses a 14-year-old kid. Having him stay in their hotel as a guest will allow for a better cover up. They are known for keeping things low-profile, which is what we need for the boy."

Garp seemed distraught at this turn of events. He did not expect CP9 of all people to be recommended by Akainu. He didn't like it. But what Sengoku said was true, not just any idiot can watch Luffy and risk finding out about his real purpose of stay here. He looked at Sengoku, "They are still a bunch of people who assassinate their targets constantly, I'm not sure if Luffy will be alright with them. You sure there are no other options?"

"They also strictly follow orders, so they are not going to kill him off for being an annoying brat if that is what you are afraid of. But it would certainly be amusing if they did," Akainu smirked.

"Don't test me Sakazuki, say one more thing about my grandson and I'll punch you out of this building," he snapped.

"I would like to see you try," he challenged.

Kizaru looked on in amusement. "Oooh is there going to be a fight?"

Sengoku slammed the table, "Stop your bickering at once! Both of you are acting like a bunch of 5-year-old kids right now. And Borsalino stop treating this as some form of entertainment!"

"Ehhhh I didn't do anything Sengokuuuu~"

The Buddha man had enough of all this, "Garp, you decide now. Either agree to these terms or drop this topic because I do not want to discuss this any further."

After a few minutes of silence, "Fine, I don't care who's watching him. As long as he doesn't have to stay cooped up in this place anymore," Garp said gruffly and stomped off heading straight to Luffy's to let him know about the changes.

Akainu frowned heavily, "I don't like how you are handling the boy Sengoku. You are too lenient on the boy. The devil's spawn should have just died that day along with-

"SAKAZUKI! Do not ever say that in front of Garp," he bristled.

Akainu stared at him for a moment, and then looked away clicking his tongue in annoyance.

Sengoku, already used to this, "You know the reason why, so please do not try anything against the boy because I am not taking responsibility on your behalf. You will have to face the elders _and_ Garp for any displeasing actions, which will not end well for you," he cautioned.

Akainu scoffs, "I haven't forgotten the whole mess that occurred 3 years ago. What you are doing right now is giving him another damn opportunity to start a new problem for us. He needs to know his place, Sengoku. While I won't necessarily kill him, I _wil_ l take precautionary measures to make sure he's kept on a tight leash," he stated coldly and left the room.

"Weeeell, it seems like straw hat-chan creates trouble even when he's not here. Have fun convincing the Gorosei old man. See ya~" with that, Kizaru also walked out.

The fleet admiral suddenly felt drained and let out a weary sigh. Letting the boy attend a school may not be a good decision. But at the same time, he isn't so cruel as to strip all of the child's freedom. He felt great pity for the boy because he was just unfortunate to carry such heavy burdens on that tiny shoulders of his. He truly wished things could have been different for him.

Now, he will need to speak to those higher-ups for this proposal to actually happen, he thought with irritation.

One could only hope Monkey D Luffy would not create further trouble that can jeopardize his already strained situation.

* * *

 _2 weeks later_

It was 10 am in the morning. Two people were standing outside the HQ building. One was eating rice crackers while the other was munching on some meat.

The meat-eating individual was a black haired boy who wore a straw hat on his head. He had a long sleeved red hoodie on, with short blue trousers, along with a pair of black sandals. He also had a scar underneath his left eye.

"Listen Luffy, you better not make trouble with those CP9 officers or in your new school. Make sure you don't do anything stupid like escaping again. Those people won't be-ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?"

"Can you give me some of your rice crackers. I'm out of meat" he said licking his fingers, which earned him a bump on his head.

"Ow! Ji-chan that hurts!"

"Then be more respectful to your elders' you brat!"

Luffy rubbed his head irritated, "ok! ok! I won't try to run off. I already stopped doing that."

"And also, Shima will visit you like always for your regular check-up." Garp reminded him.

The teen grimaced at that, "What! Why? Just when I thought I don't have to see that prick again. Don't make him come there, grandpa!"

"I can't do anything about that brat. He'll just come to see you every 3 months. Not every month like he did before since the place you're going is far away from here."

"I still don't like that man. He's always so mean to me!" he grumbled.

Garp did not like that man as well. He was too arrogant for his taste. He hated the fact that there even needs to be this "check-up" for his boy. But as always, it is out of his hand as long as Luffy is under the control of the world government. Garp stopped his musing when he heard a noise.

Then, a black car came in through the front gate and stopped in front of them. A man with a long square nose stepped out from it and walked towards the two.

"Good morning Garp-san! My name is Kaku, I'm one of the CP9 agents, nice to meet you," he smiled.

Garp gave a nod and he gestured him to Luffy, "This is my grandson Monkey D Luffy."

"It's Straw Hat Luffy now. Yoooo" Luffy waved a hand at him.

"Right, nice to meet you kid. Okay please give me a moment, I'll take your luggage and put them at the back." He picked up the two luggage and walked back to the car, leaving the two alone.

Luffy turned to face his Grandpa, "why can't you come with me to Grand Line? I don't wanna live with some strangers! What if they don't like meat?"

Garp sighed, "I already told you. I have obligations here in this city and don't forget there are men under my command, so I can't just leave them behind."

"I know but I'll…miss you" Luffy mumbled, tilting his straw hat forward. Although he's happy about going to Grand Line, he also didn't want to leave his grandpa.

Then he was suddenly pulled into a hug. "Ji-chan?"

"Listen Luffy, you won't spend the rest of your life like this. Things _will_ change someday. I want you to never lose hope okay?" he muttered quietly.

At that Luffy softened. He gripped his shirt tightly, "I never lost hope. I'll be fine," he assured and looked up at him with a sad smile. The old man's eyes watered a little.

"Don't cry Ji-chan! I didn't know you'll miss me so much shishishi!" he laughed.

"I'm not crying!" he thundered wiping his tears away.

They then heard a cough, "The car is ready to leave" the agent said.

Luffy grinned and turned to Garp, "Bye grandpa! I'll let you know if they have rice crackers in Grand Line!" he then ran towards the car and sat inside.

"Make sure to call when you reach the city!" he shouted. Luffy waved at him, till the car drove off from his line of sight.

Garp sighed, he was going to miss that rascal.

He would never forgive himself for letting it come to this point. In the name of justice, he…decided to choose duty over family. But now, after 5 years of his grandson's so-called imprisonment, he greatly regretted it. That kid didn't deserve any of this. He was too young to go through such hardships. But, he didn't know how to help his grandson. Not with him locked up in the headquarters.

Which was why he fought so hard to send the boy to Grand Line City. All those reasons about him needing to go to school, to meet people his own age or whatever, were basically just excuses. In that city, however, there are people who can save his grandson.

Besides, the two brats should be there as well. Although, he's not sure how Luffy will react to seeing them. That got him worried.

* * *

Luffy leaned back in his seat when he couldn't see his grandpa from the car anymore. He felt a little sad at leaving him, but excitement bubbled within him as well.

He was finally getting out of that hell. He knows it doesn't mean being entirely free. But, at least he was moving to Grand Line! He gripped his straw hat tightly. He had a higher chance of meeting Shanks compared to being stuck in that building.

He then eyed the man driving, "Grand Line has a lot of meat, right?" Kaku sweatdropped at the random topic. He answered him regardless.

"Sure. There are all kinds of meat here. But I personally feel sea kings are more popular than regular meat. Those fishes are huge and delicious!" he said making Luffy drool.

"Oooooohh I want some sea king now!"

"Hahaha don't worry we can always get some another day. Right now, we need to reach CP9 HQ first."

Lucci said he needed to meet the boy for something, so better not be late or else that jackass will make his life miserable for wasting his precious time, Kaku thought dryly.

Luffy went on to ask about all the different foods in the city. The man answered him as best as he could. After some time, their conversation led up to his school.

"Grand Line Academy?"

"Yup. That's the name of the school you're attending in 2 weeks' time. Garp-san thought it will be better for you to come here earlier so you can get settled before the school term begins. It's a great school kid, even I studied there when I was younger. In fact, almost everyone I know in Grand line had studied there previously. A lot of big-shots went there to study as well."

"Really? What's so great about that school? Do they have a lot of meat there?"

"Hmmm… Many come here to pursue different goals and dreams. It's a 3-year education program. They separate the curriculum into two parts. First is the mandatory academics where you take normal subjects like math, science, history and interestingly devil fruits as well."

"Whaaaat! this school teaches us about devil fruits?! That so cool!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Yeah and that's one of the main reason why many come to study in this school, as this is the only academy in the world where they will educate you on devil fruits. You may already know but these fruits caused quite an uproar when they were first found. Also, the fact that only a minority are devil fruit users in this world makes everyone nervous and curious. So it became a mandatory subject for everyone who studies in this school."

Anyway coming back to my last point, the second part of the curriculum is where you must choose your field of interest. There are a bunch of different courses you can choose from. For example, medicine, navigation, cooking, swordsmanship, Mus-oi you listening?

He turned his head to see the boy sleeping, with that straw hat covering his face. Looks like he dozed off, Kaku thought in amusement. He let the teenager sleep since there is a long road ahead.

* * *

Luffy started opening his eyes as square nose guy shook his shoulders a little.

"C'mon, wake up kid we're here." The man opened the door first and got out. He rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn as he stepped out of the car as well.

Luffy gasped. The building was huuuuuge. There were big wordings on the roof which read 'ENIES LOBBY'. "Waaaaah its super big!" he exclaimed.

"Hahaha that was my same reaction when I first came here"

They walked into the headquarters. Luffy looked in awe. Even though it wasn't as big as the military HQ, this place was still very cool.

"The other agents are out right now so you'll either meet them in the next few days or weeks." He explained but the straw hat boy doesn't seem to be listening as he ran around the place trying to look at everything. Then he heard a glass breaking sound. He turned to his left, to see the flower pot near the receptionist counter…broken.

"Eh…sorry about that" the culprit laughed nervously as he moved away from the broken vase.

Kalifa is gonna skin him alive. Not the kid. The person in charge of the kid.

Kaku sighed sadly, he could already tell this one was going to be troublesome. Whose brilliant idea was it to put him here again?

"It's alright kid, but don't touch anything already and try not to run around too much. This place is not a playground you know. Follow me, I'll show you the room you're gonna stay in." he beckoned the boy to the stairs. They headed towards the last room of the hallway on the second level.

"This will be your room. I'm gonna get some food for ya, so just stay in here and don't wander off alright?"

"Aye-aye square nose!" Luffy saluted.

"I have a name you know," he muttered as he went out the door.

The teen fell onto the bed and closed his eyes for a while. "Ah, the bed is so fluffy." He rolled back and forth for a while enjoying the feel of it. Oh wait, didn't Ji-chan told him to call when he reaches Grand Line? He walked over to his bag and searched for his phone. Hmm? He searched again. And again. Eh it's not there. Did he leave it back at the other base? He can't call grandpa now, he sighed.

He was also very _very_ hungry. Square nose told him to wait here. But that guy was taking too long!

"I'll just try to find the kitchen, take some meat and then come back very fast? Ok, a good plan!", he proudly nodded to himself and went out of the room.

* * *

 _20 minutes later_

"Aaaargh I'm lost! All that walking made me more hungryyyy…I want some meat now…" Luffy groaned holding his stomach.

There were too many rooms! It felt like he was going around in circles. Or squares? He was really starving now. Maybe he should have just stayed in the room and waited for that square-nose guy, he thought dejectedly and turned around the corner, to knock straight into someone. He stumbled back a bit clumsily.

"Sorry!" Luffy apologised and looked up to see a tall and slim looking man. The guy had long wavy hair with his beard in a weird U shape? And he was wearing an all-black attire with a white tie. But what really caught his attention was the white bird on his shoulder!

"What are you doing here?" the birdie man questioned.

"THAT IS SOOO COOL! YOU HAVE A BIRD ON YOUR SHOULDER! IS HIS NAME BIRDIE?! CAN HE TALK?" he asked with stars in his eyes.

"No, his name is Hattori and he cannot speak"

"Hey birdie man where can I get a bird like that?"

The man eyed him for a few seconds, "my name is Rob Lucci."

"Oooh right Lucy!"

I suppose you are Garp's grandson Monkey D Luffy?" he ignored the obvious mispronunciation.

Luffy grinned, "Yup that's me! But I like the name straw hat Luffy more though."

"I see. Kaku is searching for you. What are you doing here?"

"Aah! I was hungry, so I tried to find some food? but I got lost shishisi," he laughed scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"you cannot roam around in this building as you please. Let this be the first and last time, "he warned.

"Eeeeh? Okay," he mumbled as he pouted. This guy is no fun. Birdie-man then pulled out a small black case from his pocket.

"I want you to wear this on your right arm," he opened and handed out a black coloured metal armband.

"is that a metal band? If you want to put a tracker on me I already have one," he lifted his hand to show the silver metal band hugging his wrist tightly.

"This armband is not a tracker. Just do as I say and put this on your upper right arm."

"Why? I'm already wearing it. I don't want another one, it's very tight to on my skin and I can't even take it out when I'm showering!" he complained pulling at the band.

"I do not care for your inconvenience as I am not giving you an option, you either wear it yourself or I will put it on you," he voiced out. Luffy was confused, why must he wear another one of those stupid things? He hates them as much as eating those green veggies! Luffy was starting to get annoyed. This guy doesn't seem so cool to him anymore.

"Ji-chan didn't tell me anything about wearing other bands. What is it for?" he questioned.

"…" Lucci gave him another long stare. Does he like staring at people a lot? Is that his hobby?

"You ask too many questions. What it does is not your concern, so do not waste my time I have other matters to attend to," he held out the band waiting for him to take it.

This guy totally sounds like an asshole, Luffy frowned. "No. I'm not wearing it," he said stubbornly. If he's not going to give him a proper him a reason, then he won't listen to this guy. And here he thought the man was so cool with that awesome birdie on his shoulders and all, he huffed.

The man narrowed his eyes. They stared at each other for a moment longer, until Luffy broke it off since it wasn't his hobby and turned to walk away.

He was totally unprepared for what happened next. His left arm was harshly grabbed and his whole body was slammed against the wall. He hissed in pain at the impact and snapped his head up to see the man wearing a cold look on his face. Luffy glared at him.

"Let me go!" he shouted trying hard to pry the large hand off him, but the guy's hand didn't budge one bit! Then, the birdie man bent his knees a little and saw at him at eye level.

"I was trying to be nice as this is your first day here. But since you decide to be a troublesome imbecile, I change my mind. Make sure to remember this _boy_. You won't get any special treatment here just because you are Garp's grandson. The higher-ups in the other headquarter may have let you off easily for defying their orders. Be rest assured, that would most certainly won't be happening here. In this place, when someone tells you to do something, you do it without any question or else there will be consequences." He finished, just as Luffy heard a click sound. He turned to look at his right arm, which now spotted the metal armband.

"Asshole! take this off now!" he spat, realizing the guy distracted him long enough to put it on without him noticing.

Lucci smirked as he let the boy go and straightened up, "Keep up that little attitude of yours and you will soon find out the purpose of that band," he mocked and walked away.

Luffy slowly peeled himself off the wall and stood up, "What a jerk!" the straw hat muttered angrily. He lifted his arm but then winced. Great! This black band was even tighter than the other one.

He then heard square nose calling out his name from the corner hall, so he started walking towards that way, trying not to get too upset about what just happened.

Luffy decided he _did not_ like this Lucy bastard. At all.

* * *

 **Yeah I don't feel like using the name 'Marine' so I switched it to the 'Military'. I know its stupid. Bear with me.**

 **Moooooving on.**

 **That's about it for now. I'm still trying to figure out the setting and plot and the characters and basically EVERYTHING.**

 **If any of you guys still willing continue reading my stuff after this chapter, then please be patient.**

 **I write really slow. I'm still trying to work out all the punctuations and grammar and ok I'll stop here.**

 **See you guys next time!**


End file.
